


Annabeth sucks

by sugar_sxullzXX



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_sxullzXX/pseuds/sugar_sxullzXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth is annoying<br/>Percy is gay<br/>Nico may like vodka a bit too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sad because I just wrote this whole chapter that was SUPER long and just as I was about to post it my phone shut off and deleted it:( (I cri every day)

It was cold, it was raining outside, and Nico was a mess. He was alone in a run down hotel room crying hysterically and clutching a shirt he had stolen from Percy before he ran away for the third time. Why was Nico crying, you might be asking yourself. It was simple, he was remembering every. Little. Thing. He was remembering how he first met Percy, how beautiful and powerful he had seemed. He remembered Percy's broken promise of keeping his sister safe. He remembered when Percy and Annabeth had finally gotten together, broken up, then got together once again. That made him cry the most, he had gotten so hopeful when they broke up. Percy started hanging out with Nico more, even acting flirty at times, but then Annabeth had to come and ruin everything.

She had stormed into Percy's cabin where they were hanging out and shoved Nico away from where he had been leaning his head on Percys shoulder whispering, "move it fag, why are you even here?" She hugged a very confused looking Percy and whispered something in his ear. Her looked trapped, scared even, but only for a second. He then wrapped his arms around her and said "of course I'll get back with you silly!" Nico promptly and stealthily stole a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants from his pile of random clean clothes, and left. He bet they were too busy sucking faces to notice.

Nico stood up and walked over to where he had put Percy's clothes by the tv. He picked them up, sniffed them creepily, and easily slipped on the grey sweatpants and blue t-shirt. Nico was much skinnier than Percy. He had always been in the scrawny side, but he at least used to have a good amount of muscle to make up for it. Ever since percabeth got back together he hadn't been eating much, even for him. On the rare occasion that he ate, he would have celery. In case you didn't know celery is considered a negative calorie food. This means that you burn more calories eating it than the food contains. Nico knew this fact.

Nico walked to the tiny, barely functioning fridge the hotel provided and pulled out a bottle of vodka. Probably not the best idea for a demigod, but it did mask his scent from monsters. Don't ask how Nico knew that. He took a small sip and felt nothing, so he took a large gulp. Then another, then another, then finally he gave up and downed half the bottle in one go. Okay, now he was starting to feel something. He felt dizzy as he stood up to go sit on his bed, and the people in the room next to him started playing Riptide.  
"I LOVE THAT SONG" he yelled, it reminded him of Percy. PERCY! Nico know that guy! He loved him soooooo much. Nico giggled to himself as he got an absolutely brilliant idea. HE WOULD SHADOW TRAVEL TO PERCY!!! 

Without thinking at all, Nico stepped into the shadows and shadow traveled into Percy's cabin.

 

Percy Pov:

Nico was leaning his cute little head on my shoulder, and I was thinking of how I could make a move on him when Annabut stormed in, tearing my lil babe away from me, and whispered something I couldn't make out to him. She hugged me and I was kind of grossed out until she hissed into my ear, "say you'll get back with me or I'll try to kill myself like last time!" I was shocked but quickly covered it up and did as I was told. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow grow bigger. I realized what was happened to late, and as I reached to stop him, Annabeth tightened her grip, not letting me go. When he was completely gone Annabeth started laughing hysterically. 

"WHAT THE HADES, ANNABETH!?" I shouted. She kept laughing and said, "I'm actually with Clovis now so nevermind!" With the biggest smile on her face. It took everything in me not to kill her myself. 

~~~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~~~(about 2-3 months)  
Percy was sad. He missed Nico, and annabeth was getting on his last nerve. She had been going around, bragging about how great her relationship with Clovis was, as though someone actually cared. Percy decided he needed sleep. He hadn't slept in over two days, and it was two in the morning. Percy took off his shirt and put on a pair of sweatpants. 

Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard a loud THUMP coming from the bathroom. He got up and grabbed riptide as he made his way over to where the sound came from. He slowly opened the door while uncapping riptide, getting ready to attack, when suddenly a loud giggle came from within. He flung the door open and was met with blue black irises looking up at him. The boy was about four inches shorter than him, with jet black hair that barely reached his shoulders in the back. He had a drunken smirk and blush on his face to go with the heavy scent of alcohol that was wafting off of him.

"Hiya Perce, miss me?" The boy asked, hugging Percy tightly, which even in this situation felt a thousand times better than anything he'd ever done with the Annabut.

"Nico?"


	2. WTF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now if I told you what happens, there wouldn't be a point in reading the chapter, would there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm so bad at writing, I'll try to work on it. Tell me if I spelled anything wrong, or if something doesn't make sense! Thank you :)

Nico POV:

"Nico?" He heard Percy say. He sounded surprised and Nico had no idea why. Like, how could he not have guessed that after Nico had left for over two months, that he would come back randomly at two AM? Nico thought it was kind of obvious. Nico looked into Percys beautiful eyes, he looked at his messy black hair and his abs. Nico suddenly realized with a smile that Percy was shirtless.

"He he he why are you naked Percy?" Nico asked, not thinking straight with all the alcohol inside of him. Concern flashed through Percy's eyes as he helped the unsteady boy stay on his feet, grabbing his shoulders. Percy put Nico's arm over his shoulders and helped him out of the bathroom, and into Percy's bed. 

Once they were both sitting on Percy's bed, legs crossed and facing each other, Nico started thinking about how pretty Percy was, and how weird it was that he didn't have a girlfriend. He started laughing hysterically at the thought until he remembered that Percy did in fact have a girlfriend. Annabeth whatever the fudge her middle name is Chase. Nico could feel tears streaming down his face and his eyebrows drawing together as he continued to laugh. He bet he looked like a maniac, but he didn't care. Alcohol always seemed strange to him. Nico felt like he was a child again. When he was young he could cry for hours and not give a single thought about what people thought about him. He used to be confident and not corrupted by society. Whenever he drank alcohol, he got the same feeling. 

"Did you know that you're really pretty, Percy?" Nico asked without a second thought. 

"You are so drunk," Percy said exasperatedly. He looked so confused. Nico found it cute. "how'd ya know babe?" Nico asked, tears flowing at a less rapid pace and smile getting smaller until it was nothing but a small curve at the corners of his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this made your day a bit better!  
> I think in going to start asking questions so, QOTD: How was your day? Rant everything that happened in the comments(PS sorry for the short chapters, I'm trying to upload a chapter a day)


	3. Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the latenessnessnessness...

Percy POV  
(Timeskip ~ the next morning)

Percy woke up to the sound of crying coming from his bathroom. Not the loud, whiny, annoying wails Annabut would produce whenever she broke a nail. No, this was the quiet, heart wrenching sound of Nico trying to keep his sobs in. It broke Percy's heart.

"Nico?" Percy asked softly as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"SHUT UP!" he heard Nico whisper-shout.

"Can I come in?" He didn't bother asking if Nico was alright, he knew he wasn't. He heard the door unlock and opened it to find Nico sitting on the counter, curled in on himself and pulling at his hair. Percy ran over to him and pulled Nico into his arms.

Nico hugged him tightly and Percy could feel him shaking. Percy, the Hero of Olympus, a child of the big three, a legend known throughout both camps, was powerless. He could do nothing but hug the life out of Nico. He pulled away from Nico to see, up close and personal, how he looked after these long months they've been apart. Nico's eyes were bloodshot, which brought out the blue in them. His nose was red and so were his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He had tear tracks running down his cheeks and his thick, dark eyelashes had little pieced of salt in them, leftover from his dried tears. Still beautiful as ever, di Angelo.

"What happened to you?" Percy asked softly, looking Nico in the eyes. To him, Nico had never seemed more small.

 

 

Nico POV

 

Nico woke up with his head on Percy's chest and Percy's arms wrapped loosely around his waist. Percy's eyes were closed softly, his hair was a mess and his mouth opened to make way for a small line of drool. Nico had a split second of bliss before he remembered what happened the night before.

His memory was pretty hazy, but he could remember one thing clear as day. He and Percy had kissed. Twice. Nico could remember kissing his neck seven times, his nose ten, and his cheek twelve. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die, but instead he decided to lock himself in the bathroom and cry.

He gently pulled Percy's arms off of his waist by his hands. Gods, his hands were so warm. Tears were starting to make their way down his face as he tiptoed into Percy's bathroom and locked the door.

Bianca. Percy. Mom. Leo. He let them all down, he let Bianca die. He let Leo and mom die. He let himself fall in love with Percy. He was disgusting, he didn't deserve a life. (A/N: all caps are the voices inside his head and also TRIGGER WARNING, self hate) YOU SHOULD DIE, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! IF BIANCA DIDN'T, WHY SHOULD YOU!? Shut up, Nico thought, shut up shut up shut UP!

"SHUT UP!" he whisper-shouted to his brain, pulling at his hair.

"Can I come in?" Percy, of course it HAD to be Percy. With a single thought he pulled the shadows to unlock the door and Percy walked in, immediately pulling him into a warm bear hug. So, so warm. Percy pulled back after awhile and looked Nico over. After a while, Percy pulled back, stared him dead in the eye and asked "What happened to you?"

Nico shook his head and pulled Percy back into a hug, only seeking warmth. 

"You're so warm, Perce," Nico mumbled into Percy's shoulder. Percy picked him up bridal-style and carried him to his bed. He laid Nico down, then got in and snuggled into Nico, pulling his giant Finding Nemo comforter over the both of them.

"Sometimes all you need to feel better is a good cuddle," Percy said, putting an arm over Nico and shifting so he was the big spoon and Nico was the lil spoon. Nico sighed loudly but had to admit that he felt a lot better.

"Thanks," Nico whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! QOTD: What's your sexual orientation?  
> AOTD: sadly, straight :'(


	4. A new chapter. Just read it

Percy~

When Percy woke up Nico was gone. He had probably shadow-traveled far away from camp, or maybe he just walked back to his cabin while Percy was sleeping. Either way, Percy felt sad and lonely. He got up anyway, hoping to see Nico when he went to breakfast. He doubted it, but it was worth a shot. 

Percy slowly trudged to the dining pavilion, still sleepy as it was only eight thirty in the morning, and he usually got up at ten or later. Only the Apollo and Hermes cabins were completely up, the Apollo kids because they rose with the sun, and the Hermes because they wanted to get a head start on their pranks. Percy sighed as he willed blue pancakes onto his plate and slowly ate them, carefully watching the entrance for Neeks. But he never came.

Percy looked over to the Athena cabin where Annabeth was sitting with five of her siblings, staring at him. She had the biggest, most evil Cheshire cat grin on her face. Needless to say, it unnerved Percy. She only wore that smile when she had beat somebody at something, something big, something sinister. Well shit, what had she done? Percy got up and ran to his cabin, quickly iris-messaging Nico to make sure he was alright.He picked up a golden drachma from his fountain and threw it into the mist.

"Nico di Angelo," he said, hoping he was fine. Nico's face popped up and Percy was relieved until he saw the condition he was in. His eyes were closed and his head lolled to the side, his mouth was gagged and his arms were bound behind his back. He was sitting in a bright chair that seemed to emit light, his legs bound to the legs of the chair. 

"Neeks!" Percy whisper yelled. Nico's eyes shot open and he looked around, probably wondering who called his name.

"Over here!" Percy said again. This time Nico looked over to him and his eyes filled with relief and something else that Percy couldn't place. 

"Don't worry, I'll find you!" Percy said, running a hand through his hair.

"Who has you?" Nico gave him a look that said 'you're an idiot.'

"Right, can't talk. Do I know them?" Nico nodded.

"Is it Annabeth?" Nico nodded again.

"Do you know where you are?" Nico nodded.

"Are you in a cabin?" Nico nodded.

"Athena cabin?" Nico shook his head.

"Your cabin?" Nico shook his head again.

"Uuum, Apollo cabin?" Nico nodded. 

"Do they know you're there?" Nico shook his head.

"Do you want me to come get you?" Nico gave him a glare that said, 'of course I do, you idiot!'

"Okay, be there soon." Percy said running a hand through the mist, cutting of the connection. He grabbed riptide and put it in his pocket. This was no doubt a trap, Annabeth would never make it this easy! Then again, she was kind of losing it. Percy shook his head to clear all thoughts of her, only focusing on Nico.

When he got to the Apollo cabin it was eerily quiet and it set Percy on edge. He carefully and silently opened the door and stepped inside, a trick he learned when living with Gabe. Percy was quick and stealthy with his movements as he ran up behind Nico and cut off all his restraints and pulled out his gag.

"You know this is a trap, right?" Nico asked, looking at him with those shining but cold blue-black eyes.

"Of course, but it's not like I was just gonna leave you here!" Percy stated, thinking it would be obvious. Nico just rolled his eyes and walked out the door, Percy following closely behind.

"So, um, what's the trap?" Percy asked with confusion. 

"This," Nico said and punched him in the face, catching him of guard and knocking him out.

 

Nico~ (like half an hour earlier)

"What do you want Annabitch, I'm busy," Nico said, rolling his eyes. Annabeth had captured him and was holding him someplace underground. Not the smartest place to keep a Hades kid, but knowing the child of Athena, It probably tied into her plan. Annabeth just smiled darkly as a figure walked up behind her. They looked female, with a dark hood covering her face and blood red wings sprouting out of her back. He'd heard about her before, but he always assumed she was a myth. Hersophona couldn't be real, could she?

"Hello, child," she said in a deep, raspy voice. Hersophona was the roman goddess of dark love, as in, love that turned wrong. She would make loving couples hate each other enough to kill, and was the reason of heartbreak. She was a child of Venus and Hades, making her Nico's crazy half sister. It also made her a crazy bitch, but that's getting off topic.

"What do you want?" Nico asked with a cold glare.

"Ouch, that hurts. Can't I just want some time to hang with my lil bro?" she said with a sadistic grin. Nico rolled his eyes with a sigh. Hersophona narrowed her eyes and stormed over to him, grabbing his long hair and pulling his head up roughly. 

“Answer me when I talk to you, brat,” Hersophona growled at him, her face was so close that Nico could smell the scent of the ocean. Percy’s scent. Nico felt a pang of hatred deep in his chest, causing him to lash out and headbutt his half sister. She looked at him in shock, like she thought he would never be stupid enough to do such a thing. 

“Oh, did you smell Percy on me? You must really love him for it to take affect that quickly, usually it can take months for even a small disliking against someone. Wait, I wonder,” She trailed off as she walked over to a small desk that had multiple weapons covering it and opened a drawer, pulling out a worn leather book. She opened it up and flipped through the pages quickly, a huge smile on her face. That couldn’t be good.

“Exactly as I thought, since it took you mere seconds to feel resentful against him, that means you two,” She paused to look up at him, “are soul-mates.” Nico looked up at her with his eyes blown wide and his thick eyebrows drawn together. 

“And now I will send one of my minions to pose as you, gain Percys trust, then break it! This should be fun,” she said, smirking at him with an evil glint in her eye.

‘Percy,’ he thought, ‘hurry up and save me.’

 

Percy POV

 

Percy woke up in a tank full of water, wearing nothing but his finding Nemo boxers. He looked all around for a way to escape, but there was none. He was surrounded by thick glass and the overwhelming need to be free. But he was a demigod, nothing ever worked out for him.

“Ahh, the spawn of Poseidon, how sweet! Did you come to save me?” He heard a familiar voice say from the doorway. He looked up to find, Nico? Something was off about him, Percy didn’t feel a spark of, well, that feeling he felt whenever he looked at Nico.

“Who are you?” Percy asked with a glare. Fake Nico looked taken aback, as if he was surprised Percy could see right through him.

“You two really do have a strong bond, most couples don’t realize that I’m fake,” Fake Nico said with a grin.

“It’ll be fun to break that bond.” Percy was very confused by these words, what did he mean by couple, just how strong was his bond with Nico, and what was that feeling in his stomach that he felt whenever he looked at the real Nico?

“Who are you, where am I, why am I here?” Percy fired out questions one after another. Fake Nico looked at him with a bored expression the whole time.

“I don’t know,” Fake Nico said when Percy finished his questioning. Percy was about to question him further, but fake Nico just turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Nico never did that.When fake Nico was finally gone, Percy took a sigh of relief. It was weird for someone else to use Nico's super attractive self. In a bro kind of way, no homo, of course. 

After a while of feeling sorry for himself for being stuck in a small tank, Percy decided to find a way to escape. He searched all around him for something he could use to break the thick glass, coming up with the water that surrounded him to break free. Duh. 

Percy concentrated on memories to give him the strength to break the glass, naturally, they were all of Nico. The rare smiles that would invade Nico’s face when he thought nobody was looking, the expression on his face when Leo cot a smudge of dirt on his aviator jacket, one of pure rage. So many thoughts overwhelmed his senses as he pushed harder and harder on the glass, until it suddenly shattered into a million tiny shards.

“Dam, I’m amazing,” Percy whispered to himself as he ran out of the room in search of his cute little friend, Nico.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!!


End file.
